None Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to connections between a cable, conduit, rod or other tensile element and an object and, more particularly, to a connection between a cable assembly and a lumbar support basket.
Cables, conduits, rods and other tensile elements are used in a vast array of applications to apply a force to an object. For example, levers, valves, doors and other objects may be remotely actuated by attaching a first end of a tensile element to the object and providing an operator with a button, handle or other means to move a second end of the tensile element. Another common example is the use of a cable assembly comprising a cable inside of a conduit. A first end of the cable is attached to an object to be moved and a second end of the cable is attached to a handle, button or other operable element. The conduit is held in place so that moving the second end of the cable causes the cable to move relative to the conduit rather than moving the entire cable assembly. Such a cable assembly is useful for applying a tensile force to an object remotely without complicated arrangements of levers and rods.
In all of these applications, a connector must be used to attach the rod, cable, conduit or other tensile element to an object. Various sorts of connectors have been devised but are generally difficult or expensive to manufacture, difficult to connect to or disconnect from the object, or do not provide a secure connection to the object. For example, a tensile element can be permanently fastened to an object by welding, screws, rivets, or other fasteners. However, some such fasteners do not provide a removable connection and most require at least one tool to be used when connecting the tensile element to the object. Alternately, a tensile member can be connected to an object by a clevis, socket or other device which connects to a corresponding plate, hole, or ball etc. Although some of these connectors may be pre-assembled to avoid the need for tools on final assembly, these connections are generally complicated to manufacture and pre-assemble. For example, both devises and ball and socket connectors require precise machining and, typically, threaded or welded connections to the tensile element, the object, or both. Less complicated alternates such as a hook formed at the end of the tensile element, however, are often unreliable, particularly because a force applied in a reverse direction may dislodge them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple connection between a tensile element and an object that is inexpensive to manufacture and allows a tensile element to be easily, securely and removably connected to an object.
The invention is directed at a connection between a tensile element and an object, the connection having a slotted plate, a connector and a retainer. The slotted plate is made of a sheet material attached to or part of the object in which a slot is formed having a first part and a second part. The second part of the slot is wider than the first part of the slot. The connector has a first end that is engageable with the tensile element and a second end that can be inserted into the second part of the slot and slid towards the first part of the slot to engage the plate in the area of the first part of the slot.
The second end of the connector has a lower abutment projecting from it that is wider than the first part of the slot but narrower than the second part of the slot so that it can pass through the second part of the slot but not the first part of the slot. The connector also has an upper abutment disposed from the first abutment. This upper abutment can be at the front of the connector or can project from the connector but at a distance from the lower abutment greater than the thickness of the sheet material. Thus, when the connector is slid into the first part of the slot, the upper abutment and lower abutment both contact the plate, but on opposite sides of the plate to resist rotation of the connector when a tensile force from the tensile element is applied to the connector.
When the connector is engaged with the plate in the first part of the slot, the retainer inhibits movement of the connector back towards the second part of the slot. The retainer is resilient and biased towards a position where it obscures at least part of the space in or adjacent to the second part of the slot. The retainer may be a separate part attached to the plate or a unitary construction of the plate made by leaving some or all of the material inside of the second part of the slot attached to one edge of the second part of the slot. The connector is releasable by first pressing the retainer against its bias to allow the connector to slide from the first part of the slot to the second part of the slot. The second part of the slot is longer than the lower abutment so that the retainer can deflect to allow the lower abutment to pass through the second part of the slot without the retainer being deformed beyond its resilient limit.
Tensile force is carried to the plate by the connector at least partially by the edges of the slot or a stop at the edge of the slot which provides a larger bearing surface if needed. The stop is preferably made of a unitary construction with the plate, for example by folding a portion of the plate within the first part of the slot upwards or downwards. The stop may be resilient to provide a shock adsorbing connection between connector and plate if needed. Further, the stop may be used to bias the connector against the retainer and the lower abutment shaped to inhibit downward motion of the retainer once the connector is engaged in the slot.
One use for such a connection is with seats having adjustable lumbar supports. The lumbar support may be made of a partially curved basket with first and second ends. The first end has a connection for a tensile element which is a cable end and the second end has a connection for a tensile element which is a conduit for the cable. By tensioning the cable, the first and second ends of the basket are pulled together which causes the basket to curve and project into the back of a person sitting on the chair.
In one aspect, the invention provides a connection between a tensile element and an object having a plate comprising,
(a) a slot in the plate, the slot having a first part and a second part; and,
(b) a connector having a first end engageable with the tensile element and a second end, the second end being slidably engageable with the plate by inserting the second end of the connector into the second part of the slot and sliding it generally from the second part of the slot to the first part of the slot.
In another aspect, the invention provides a connection between a tensile element and an object having a plate comprising,
(a) a slot in the plate, the slot having a first part and a second part;
(b) a connector having a first end engageable with the tensile element and a second end, the second end being slidably engageable with the plate by inserting the second end of the connector into the second part of the slot and sliding it generally from the second part of the slot to the first part of the slot; and,
(c) a retainer, the retainer inhibiting movement of the engaged connector from the first part of the slot to the second part of the slot.
In another aspect, the invention provides a connector for connecting a tensile element to a slot in a plate comprising,
(a) a first end engageable with the tensile element;
(b) a second end, the second end having a lower abutment projecting from the connector engageable with the slot in the plate.
In another aspect, the invention provides a plate with a slot for connecting a tensile element or tensile element connector to the plate comprising,
(a) a first part of the slot and a second part of the slot, the second part being wider than the first part; and,
(b) a retainer, the retainer movably obscuring the space in or adjacent to the second part of the slot near its boundary with the first part of the slot.
In another aspect, the invention provides a plate with a slot for connecting a tensile element or tensile element connector to the plate comprising,
(a) a first part of the slot and a second part of the slot, the second part being wider than the first part; and,
(b) a retainer, wherein the retainer is resilient and biased towards a position where it at least partially obscures the space in or adjacent to the second part of the slot.
In another aspect, the invention provides a connection between a tensile element and an object having a plate comprising,
(a) a slot in the plate, the slot having a first part and a second part;
(b) a connector having a first end engageable with the tensile element and a second end, the second end being slidably engageable with the plate by inserting the second end of the connector into the second part of the slot and sliding it generally from the second part of the slot to the first part of the slot; and,
(c) a retainer, the retainer inhibiting movement of the engaged connector from the first part of the slot to the second part of the slot,
wherein the object is a basket for providing lumbar support in a seat and the basket has a first end an a second end, the first end has a connection for a tensile element which is a cable and the second end has a connection for a tensile element which is a conduit for the cable.